E07: Freebuild: Max Power ONLINE!!! (Part 2) (October 12, 2014)
Join us for the second part of this special two-part episode where our protagonist, formerly a very boring slab of nearly dead meat finally becomes a less boring slab of terrifying nearly dead cyborg! Read E06: Freebuild: MAX POWER ONLINE!!! (Part 1) (October 12, 2014) Max Power (in a deep, hollow, metallic voice): "MAX POWER, ONLINE." The robotic arms move in a swirl of activity that is difficult to follow in the dim red light. As the lights flicker back on, the robotic arms are just finishing attaching prosthetic limbs to Max. Burn Victim (in a hoarse whisper): "who's controlling those things?" Dr. Facelift: "The subject is controlling them! Look, all the lights are red! He's tapped right into our mainframe!" Dr. Lobotomy (in a somewhat sinister accent): "Impressive...most impressive. By all rights he should be dead." The robotic arms reach up and detach the surgical bracing holding Max up from the support struts. With a loud thunk Max falls to the operating platform. The canister containing his blood detaches and rolls away. Dr. Lobotomy: "Autosurgeon, go up and check on the subject." Autosurgeon: "Beep brap deet deet deet?" Max rapidly stands, seemingly oblivious to the surgical bracing still attached to his harness. Max Power: "THERE WILL BE NO MORE SURGERIES TODAY. INITIATE ROBOTIC CLAW." A robotic claw emerges from Max's prosthetic arm... ...and soon enough Max has performed a surgery of his own. Max fixes his gaze upon Dr. Lobotomy. Dr. Lobotomy: "Burn Victim, take him down." Burn Victim: BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Max Power: "STOP TICKLING ME." But Burn Victim does not listen. Burn Victim: BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Max Power: "INITIATE CHAINSAW HAND" Dr. Facelift: "None of those prosthetic arms were configured with a chainsaw!" Dr. Lobotomy: "No, he is using his matter reconfigulator to improvise! It's beautiful." Max closes the distance with Burn Victim and begins to grapple him. Burn Victim: "Unhand me you freak!" Max Power: "AS YOU WISH." Burn Victim: "ugh." Junior Agent: "Yeah!" Dr. Lobotomy: "Robotroids! You must contain the subject at all costs! Go!" Max breaks off two sections of his surgical bracing in preparation for the attack The fight is short... ...and decisive. Max now has a clear path to Dr. Lobotomy. He takes advantage of the situation. Dr. Lobotomy: "Now Max, I understand that you're angry, but you are quite possibly the greatest of my creations!" Demonstrating a feat of great strength, Max lifts Dr. Labotomy's robotic body from the ground. Dr. Lobotomy: "Now don't be hasty, Max! I can help you. You still have yet to be fully calibrated!" Max Power: "CALIBRATE THIS." And with that he gives Dr. Lobotomy a mighty heave... ,,,who lands with a mighty thud! Dr. Lobotomy: "Ouch! My brain!" ax spies something nice and flammable. Max Power: "JUST WHAT THE DOCTOR ORDERED." He hurtles the container toward the crumpled form of Dr. Lobotomy! Dr. Lobotomy: "Huh?" K'SPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!! And Dr. Lobotomy is buried beneath a pile of rubble. Max looks over his handiwork. Junior Agent: "Hey wait!" Junior Agent: "Max, you've got to help me get out of this place! It's crazy here!" Max Power: "ANALYZING PHEONEM PATTERN...INDEXING WITH FACIAL RECOGNITION SYSTEMS...CALCULATING..." Junior Agent: "Huh?" Max Power: "MATCH FOUND. YOU ARE SPECIAL AGENT SILAS SPENCER...AFFILIATION, GALACTIC IMPERIUM. NO, SILAS SPENCER, I AM UNABLE TO FULFILL YOUR REQUEST. REMAIN HERE WITH THE OTHER ALLIES OF THE IMPERIUM. I MUST LEAVE." Junior Agent: "But what will you do? Where will you go?" Max Power: "I MUST FIND AUREILIA. I HAVE A PACKAGE TO DELIVER." end Category:Kermunklin's Series